Being a Seer's Not All it's Cracked Up to Be
by Sisshi
Summary: Voldemort's defeated, but his Death Eathers continue to torture people. Meet Alex Lamaner, reporter and seer, even though the seccond part is unknown to her. After a predicition that can change the world as we know it, she is forced to be the victem of he
1. Alex

I don't own Harry Potter sniff

-------------------------------------

"Good morning to you! It's 8:00 and a beautiful day outside! Perfect for a picnic with your family, or a nice game of Quittich. Another attack has been rep-"

"Uhng."

She smacked the alarm and slid up, brushing a few wispy strands of brown from her tired face. Alex Lanera, seventeen years old and fresh out of Hogwarts. It had been nearly a year since Harry Potter had brought down the dark lord, but his followers continue to kill, causing a feeling of uneasiness to spread throughout the wizarding world. Alex picked her glasses up off the table and placed them over her brilliant blue eyes.

"Way too early…" She mumbled.

"Would miss like some coffee?" her house elf, Aya, asked.

"No tanks Aya, you know that I'm trying not to depend on the caffeine for energy." She stood up and stumbled into the bathroom, knocking over a chair on the way, which Aya hastily picked up and put back in place. "What do I have due today?"

"The report on the latest disappearances miss."

"Right." Alex pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and went back into her room. She slipped on a purple tank, black pants and a black robe. "Now, where did I put it?"

"On the kitchen table miss."

"Oh, right, thank you Aya, you're dismissed till I come home. Do as you please."

"Yes miss." With that, she disapperated.

Alex sighed, grabbed her report, which was on the table, and left to her office.

"Sir, here's my report." She said upon arrival. "I didn't get the attacks though." She placed the papers on her boss's desk.

"That's quite alright Lanera, attacks are taken care of by Swingline, you're just to handle disappearances. For next weeks _Prophet_ I'd like you to go and talk to some of the families that have a member MIA."

"Yes sir." Alex mumbled.

"You're dismissed. Be back same time next week with that report."

"Yes sir." _pop._

"Ah, Alex, nice to see you back again." Tom, the innkeeper said upon seeing Alex pop at the end of the bar.

"Yeah, nice to be back, but I've got to go to the families now, get their opinion of how they feel of their family members gone." She laid her head down on the bar and placed some money on the counter.

"They're not happy, what else? He wants you to remind them of the pain, doesn't he?" Tom took the money and placed a bottle of butterbeer in front of her.

She picked up the butterbeer and took a long gulp. "I don't know, that's one sick twisted man if you ask me. Last week, I asked him if I could do a report on the candidates for the Quittich cup, you know what he told me?"

"Not a clue."

She slid her butterbeer to the side. "He told me that it's not an interesting piece, no one's going to want to read about that."

"I'd read that." Alex looked over to the man sitting next to her.

"And you are?"

"Ronald Weasly, biggest quittich fan you'll ever meet. It'd be a nice change to read about it, and not all the attacks that You-Know-Who's followers are doing."

"Would you possibly know Bill Weasly?" Alex asked.

"Sure, he's my older brother." Ron turned to Tom. "I'll just have a firewhiskey." He placed the amount of money on the counter.

"Do you think that you could get him to talk with me?" She took another sip of her drink.

Ron shrugged. "Not sure, he hasn't really talked much to any of us since Fleur disappeared, I think he's visiting the shop today though."

"Shop?" Alex cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, Weasly Wizard Wheezes, two of my other brothers own it."

"I've never been in there."

Ron's head spun fast enough that it could have popped off. "Really? You're what? 16? And you're never been in the shop?"

"I'm 17, and I didn't go in the shop because of a stupid reason. Mainly because everything there was on Hogwarts' forbidden list, I was forbidden to go in there."

"Are you still in school?"

"Well, er…no." She looked down, as if fascinated by the bar.

"Then you shouldn't really be forbidden anymore."

"You're right, I just haven't had the time really…I've been spending most of my time finding what my boss tells me to do."

"Where exactly do you work?"

Alex looked in the other direction. "_Daily Prophet._ I'm a simple reporter. Alex Lanera, by the way."

"You're the one who doesn't make Harry look bad every time we turn around."

She nearly chocked on her butterbeer. "I don't even mention Harry Potter unless absolutely necessary in my reports. He survived the killing curse, it's done and over. We all know that it was his mother's love that protected him and love is what he used to defeat him the second time."

Ron's eyes widened. "You're the first reporter that I've met that feels that way."

Alex flipped a few loose strands of hair from her face. "I take in every side of the story before reporting the story. Learned to do so by a muggle reporter from America when I used to live there."

"Shouldn't you be going Ron?" Tom interrupted.

Ron looked down at his watch. "Yup, I was supposed to meet them at Gringots ten minuets ago." He stood up. "Care to join me? My brothers' shop is one of our stops."

Alex gulped down the last of her drink. "Sure." She hopped off the stool and cursed her genes for making her so short, for the top of her head barely came up to Ron's chest. "One joke about my height, and you'll find yourself-"

"Don't worry, I'm not one to make fun at other's expense." Ron held up his hands defensively.

----------------------------------------------

So, what d'ya think? Please tell me, even if you hate it.


	2. Rose Cookies

Well, ah, I still don't own HP…

siriusndharryluvrr: did you mean Hermione? They'll be in there, just not a lot, Ron will be there a lot though! And it's rated Mature because of my dark twisted mind.

-------------------------------------------

Alex walked a few steps behind Ron to his brothers' shop. A small smirk plagued her lips at Harry's response to her.

-Flashback-

"Ron, who is that?" Ginny asked, pointing to Alex.

"Who?" Ron asked. He turned around and remembered that he has someone with him. "Oh, this is Alex Lanera, _Daily Prophet_ reporter."

Harry groaned. Alex looked confused. "What's wrong with you? You've never met me, so why are you all depressed about it?"

"Er…"

"Is 'er' the best you can come up with?" Ron leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear quickly. "What? So what if he's Harry Potter? Just because he's famous doesn't give him the right to disrespect me." She placed her hand on her hip for emphasis. "I'm the only reporter on the _Prophet_ that doesn't use you as much as possible in their reports, but that could soon change." She put her hands up. "'Famous Harry Potter Prejudice Against Reporters.' What d'you think of that?"

"I think that I could hex you from here to Pluto."

"And I think that I was best in my class, had to take Occlumecy(sp?), had my own form of Voldemort, dealt with more in my first five years of life than you have in your entire life all before I came to London, which was at the age of eight. I was also top at Hogwarts, and dealt with other things here. My dear Mr. Potter, I make your problems with Voldemort look like a walk through some daisies."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so don't fuck with me."

Ron looked between the feuding pair, then to Hermione. "Now I know how Harry feels when we fight." Hermione merely nodded.

-End Flashback-

A hand waved in front of her face. "Anyone in there?" Ron asked.

Alex 'eeped' and looked over. "What?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh, sorry."

Ron shrugged it off and opened the door of his brother's shop. Alex followed him inside. She looked around and found that each item in there was used at least once against her. She also remembered how she managed to counter many of them. She shook her head. "Forbidden, and yet every student in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff had them."

"Sure did, although,"

"Those Slytherins thought that they were bloody too good for them"

"Could've made a load of business from that lot."

Fred and George had come over at seeing Ron and Harry.

"Hi there, and"

"Welcome to,"

"Weasley Wizard Whizzes."

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"How can we be of service?"

Fred took Alex's hand and shook it. "I'm just browsing." She said. "Alex Lanera, _Daily Prophet_ reporter."

Ron stepped foreword before they questioned Alex any further. "She wants to talk with Bill, did he show up yet?" he asked.

"Excuse me, could you show me where you keep the potable swamps?" A young girl came over and asked. Fred excused himself and guided her to a different part of the shop.

George put a finger to his chin. "I do believe that 'ol Bill has been here for an hour. But I don't think that he's up to talking to a reporter." He said with a pointed look at Alex.

Alex sighed. "Just one quick question, no slandering words, I write exactly as it's said. My articles are read and highly rated because they're the truth."

George sighed. "You're not going to leave till you get a word are you?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm dedicated to my work."

"Fine." He turned around and went to the door behind the counter. "Oi Bill!" he called behind it. "Someone wants a word with you, come and talk to her before she scares off our customers!" He turned around and faced Alex. "Why don't you just go back there and talk to him. Bill might scare them off before you do."

Alex gave a small smile and went past the door that George was noting to. She found Bill sitting on a chair, somewhat glaring at her. She approached him, trying a smile. "Alex Lanera, _Daily Prophet_ reporter." She held out her hand.

Bill took it and shook.

"This is my job, and I know that it was probably painful," she pulled out a notepad and pen, "but I need how you feel about your wife disappearing."

Bill glared again at her. "Our daughter is in tears, our son hasn't slept without his lullaby, and I'm not sleeping well either not knowing where she is. Does that work for you?" he bit out.

Alex finished writing and put her notes away. "That's fine, thank you. I can offer my services for help with your children, if you'd like it."

Bill shook his head. "No, I don't need your charity."

It was Alex's turn to glare. "I didn't mean it as charity, I meant it as a helping hand. I lost my mother a long time ago, and didn't sleep too well myself because my dad and brother didn't know her lullaby." She stood and walked calmly out of the room. She stepped into the shop and left, heading straight for the ice cream shop. Once inside, she got a small sundae and sat in a corner of the room.

_He's probably on edge from no sleep._

"That doesn't give him any reason to be so rude." She mumbled into her spoon.

_His wife is gone, that could have something to do with it.  
_

"That's still no reason to bite my head off."

She looked around at the many smiling faces of the children eating their ice cream. They were so innocent and unaware of the dangers in the real world. She sighed and finished her ice cream. As she left, she glanced down Diagon Ally once more, then decided to get herself a spell repeler, as there were sure to be curses thrown at her for asking about families.

---------------------

"Hey mum, take a look at this, Bill's in the _Prophet." _Ron handed the paper over to his mom.

"Which section Ron?" Molly asked.

Ron leaned back in his chair. "Where the reports on the attacks are."

Molly's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "Bill's been attacked!"

"No mum, it's about Fleur disappearing."

"Oh, don't scare me like that!"

Ron grinned. "Sorry mum."

"Hmmm….ah, here it is. 'This reporter was asked to speak with the families of those who have vanished. Bill Weasley's wife, Fleur Weasley, is one of the many that have gone missing. He had this to say: 'Our daughter is in tears, our son hasn't slept without his lullaby, and I'm not sleeping well either not knowing where she is.' It's obvious that he is distressed over it. After dodging many curses, we managed to get to-' Oh, poor Bill, let's go over and visit him today. Ginny, make up a batch of those cookies that Rose likes so much."

"Hm?" Ginny asked. She had just walked into the room, in her nightgown and her hair a complete mess. "Cookies? Roses? No, Harry hasn't sent me anything, my birthday isn't for another two weeks."

"No dear, you make the cookies that your niece Rose likes so much."

"Oh, right. Rose cookies, rose cookies." She kept mumbling things and went out to the backyard.

"Mum, you are aware that Gin's not fully awake yet right?" Ron asked, getting up.

"Hm, maybe I should make that potion that I used on Bill to put him to sleep, and then I can make some-"

"Mum! Chill." Ron grabbed Molly's shoulders and shook her. "You're gonna have a nervous breakdown, again."

She looked up at her youngest son. "Yes, you're right, thank you Ron."

Ginny walked back in with a handful of roses. "Hm, roses to make cookies." She said in a voice that resembled Luna Lovegood.

Ron and Molly glanced at Ginny, then at each other, and started laughing. Molly being the first to recover herself went over to Ginny. "Ginny, dear, go upstairs, take a shower, and get dressed. When you come back down, you can make the cookies that Rose likes."

"Yes mum."

"We'll go see him tonight, the whole family-"

"Mum, I got a meeting with Alex tonight." Ron said before she got into planning mode.

"When did this happen?"

"Last week, it's the only day that both of us have free, she's trying to let her boss do more fun articles."

"And she needs you to do that?" She cast Ron a suspicious glance.

"She's interviewing a lot of people to find out what they'd be interested in seeing. She has lunch with Seamus tomorrow, and had dinner with Collin yesterday. She's interviewing many former Hogwarts students." He waved his hand off as if it was nothing.

"And where are you going?"

"It's just at Three Broomsticks, nothing fancy. Do you believe me now mum?"

She turned and started washing the dishes. "I guess, have fun."

----------------------------------

R&R please, don't make me sick my killer cookies on you.


End file.
